youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:4katcat/Symmetry between The Light and The Team
This is just a post about an observation that I've made a while ago. In a lot of stories about a superheroes team, when they're facing a association of villain, each member of the team would have a nemesis or a main opponent in the villain side. I love that kind of relationship/opposition of forces a lot, particularly when it's done by giving it emotionnal involvement for the heroes(some times the villain too). We can see that a lot in Young Justice. In the first season, we saw three of them very clearly. *'Miss Martian '''vs. '''Queen Bee: ' :: Being the superior of Psimon, blackmailing M'gann, killing Marie Logan, Queen Bee and her associates are the nemesis of Miss M and her little family. This conection continue to be developpe in the companion comic book. I don't think it have ties in the main DC universe which make it pretty much an original of the series. *'Superboy' vs. Lex Luthor: ' :: No kidding. The reason why they are associate here are obvious. Lex Luthor is the most well known opponent of Superman and the "father" of Superboy *'Artemis vs. Cheshire/Sportsmaster:' :: It's true. They aren't members of the Light but they have more appearances then some of them (most of them in fact). I'm tempted to include Red Arrow with Artemis because of his relationship with Cheshire. Next is the less clear that was only hinted and just didn't have as much emphasis put on it: *'Zatanna '''vs. '''Klarion: :: 'For me Zatanna is a little bit of a outsider compare to the first six but so is Klarion for the Light. They are not link here only because of the nature of their powers but because he was heavily involved with Zatarra putting the Helmet of Fate on. In season two the focus seems to shift to the other members of the Team and their archenemies. *'Aqualad vs. Ocean Master/Black Manta: :: We've missed a big chunked of developpement for this one but I think that the important events that will be showed in the video game is going to be about the aquafamily. Again, obvious why they are paired. Feel free to speculate. Are you going to play the game? *'Nightwing' vs.' Ra's al Ghul:' :: Batman villain against batfamily member, easy. The focus this season isn't really on the two rather only on Nightwing and his plan. I hope that if something goes horribly wrong with his inflitration, it would be because of Ra's. I wouldn't be surprise if he already know about Dick's plan. What do you think? And finally the last piece of the puzzle are getting into place. The last ones to pair are Kid Flash, Vandal Savage and The Brain. Since it's the one that we've got the least information about it's going to be mostly speculations. What is your opinion? Which one would you put against Wally? : I would personnaly choose Vandal. Because of the scene in Coldhearted. There was some hint there about past battle between him and the Flash(es, Jay?) . Because in the comics Savage and the Flashes (all of them) are regular opponent. And because The Brain just wouldn't make sense. What do you think it mean for him? Will it be more explore in the show or stay as it is? Do I see to much into it? What do you think about protege fighting their mentor's enemies? Who's going against The Brain? Category:Blog posts